1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying labels, coupons or similar items to articles serially moving relative to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices for applying labels or the like to moving articles are disclosed in the prior art. For example, devices of this type are disclosed in Mudd U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,849, which issued Mar. 10, 1936; Faltot U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,241 which issued Jan. 6, 1970; Zodrow U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,168 which issued July 6, 1971; Beutl U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,210 which issued July 24, 1973; Saso U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,331 which issued Mar. 4, 1975; and Dunning U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,388 which issued June 28, 1977.
It will be appreciated that modern packaging lines are continually being improved so that they operate faster and more efficiently. Often such lines include stations for applying coupons, labels or the like to the moving articles in the line and it is of course necessary that the coupons or labels be applied at high speeds so as not to slow down the progress of the articles being received from upstream stations in the line. Prior art label and coupon applicator devices capable of such high speed performance have been characterized by their complexity and relatively high cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying labels or the like which is capable of performing such function at high speeds and is further characterized by its simplicity and relatively low cost.